1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to providing information of multiple applications. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing information of multiple applications simultaneously on the execution screen of a common application.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advance in communication and semi-conductor technologies, the use of mobile communication terminals is widespread and increasing. Recent mobile terminals feature mobile convergence for covering the functions of other devices. Typically, recent mobile terminals are provided with various supplementary functions, including a broadcast playback function for supporting Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) or Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), an audio file player such as an MP3 player, a camera function, an internet access function, a dictionary function, and the like.
A conventional mobile terminal operates in a single tasking manner in which only the execution screen of a currently running application is displayed. In order to execute an application while another application is running on the mobile terminal, the user must either end the currently running application and execute the new application, or process the current application to run in background and the new application to run in foreground. Accordingly, the conventional mobile terminal has a drawback in which it is difficult to satisfy a user's desire to simultaneously review the information of multiple applications running in parallel.